Batcave
by FanWriter83
Summary: After a argument with Selina, Bruce falls down an old dry well and hits his head. The doctors say he's in a coma. Will Bruce be fine again? *sorry, I'm really bad at summaries for one-shots*
**Hi guys, a one-shot that was requested by Emily989 :D**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Selina limps wounded down the side of the road. Working with Fish Mooney and her gang was a stupid thing to do. It looked like a great gig, but soon everything escalated and Penguin started to shoot around. Even though she ran away almost immediately, a bullet did hit her in her leg as she crawled through a hole in the wall.

As she tried to ignore the pain it caused, she kept crawling on hands and feet through the narrow space, which leaded her to the alleyway behind the warehouse. Once out she knew there was one place left she could go to. Wayne Manor.

She made the bleeding stop by wrapping a piece of rag around it, and went on her way to the large mansion on Mountain Drive. The little strength she had left in the wounded leg, helped her to climb up the 15 feet high wall.

Carefully she slid down the wall and tried to land on her other foot as much as possible. Then, she limped up the mansion. The lights were still on. When she nearly reached the house, she heard splashing water.

The young cat-burglar turns and walks into the direction of the pool where she found her only friend, Bruce Wayne. He was doing some strange breath exercise underwater. Soon as the young boy comes up for air and check the time, Selina snorts.

Bruce turns his head alarmed and finds his female friend. He wasn't really expecting to see her so soon after the charity ball. Mainly because he wasn't sure if they would still be friends. The charity ball made pretty rough mood swings.

"Selina, what are you doing here?" Bruce wipes the water from his eyes and heaves himself up onto the poolside. That's when he notices her bleeding leg. "What happened to you?"

"I made some stupid choices, but that's nothing new," Selina replies, trying to smile casually. Bruce rises onto his feet and just looks at her, waiting for her to explain more. Selina takes in a long sigh as she rolls her eyes; "I teamed up with Fish Mooney."

"You what?!" Bruce gasps in shock. "Why?"

"Because I needed the cash!" Selina grunts as another sharp pain went through her leg, after she took a step and followed Bruce to the house. "But, before I knew it, the cops came with Penguin and Falcone. She kept them as hostage, and I have to admit it was pretty funny until people started to shoot. I didn't know it would turn out that bad."

"When you say; cops?" Bruce asks, slowly turning to face Selina again and tries to find her eyes in the darkness. "You mean; Jim?" Selina's silence says enough, and Bruce steps closer at her. She's trying to avoid his eyes. "You left him there?"

"What else was I supposed to do, Bruce?!" Selina spits angrily. "It was not like I could have done anything!"

Bruce isn't already listening anymore and turns on his heels, sprinting back to the manor to warn Alfred. Selina quickly tries to stop her friend, limping after him as fast as she can while repeating his name loudly. The young billionaire isn't listening and keeps running back up to the house until the ground underneath his feet suddenly seem to vanish and he keeps tumbling down an old well.

"Bruce!" Selina yells as she slowly reaches the spot where Bruce fell. She can't see or hear him. "Bruce!" The young girl takes another step, and before she realizes there's nothing where she wants to place her foot, she's already falling. Quickly she prepares herself for the landing, and lands on both hands and feet, cat like. Though, the sudden impact her wounded leg has to take is too much and she falls down.

Slowly she crawls back up into a sitting position, and as soon her eyes are adjusted to the darkness, she sees Bruce. He isn't moving. "Bruce?!"

Quickly she moves herself toward her friend, noticing his head is lying on a rock. Carefully she turns his head so he faces her, checking his pols at the side of his neck. Luckily she feels one, and his chest also rises and falls. The young girl sighs relieved.

"Bruce?" Selina slaps her friend gently at his cheek, but there is no response. As she pinches his arm and shoulder, the boy still doesn't react on it. "Bruce!" Selina cries worriedly, moving her fingers through his hair at the back of his head. That's when she feels something warm and sticky.

"No! Bruce, No!" Selina cries, trying to fight back her tears as she keeps pinching and slapping her friend's cheek, trying to make him react and wake up. "Bruce, come on, wake up! Wake up!"

Bruce isn't reacting. Selina becomes really desperate by now. She starts to look up into the cone of the well, but it's too high to climb. There aren't any rocks missing to place her feet. It's totally useless to try climbing it, especially with her wounded leg.

"Think" Selina mutters to herself as she looks around and takes in her surroundings. There must be another way out. Slowly she rises to her feet again, trying to put her weight onto her wounded leg. It hurts a lot, but she has no other choice than use it. after all, it could take hours before Alfred would start looking for Bruce.

Selina starts walking in a random chosen direction. Her hands pressed against the walls to keep herself steady, and as direction. As long she stays near the wall, she will do fine. The young girl doesn't know for how long she's walking, but she suddenly has to take a turn.

Carefully she does, taking in her new surroundings. That's when she notices a hole, just above the ground. It's partly covered with wood and dirt, but there is definitely a narrow space behind it. Quickly she limps over, taking away the wooden planks.

Then, she slides herself onto her stomach and peeks inside. It's pretty dark to tell if it goes anywhere, but it looks big enough for her to fit. She has no other choice. She has to try it. Carefully, Selina starts to creep inside like a mole, using her hands and arms to propel herself forward. Her leg hurts a lot, but she keeps ignoring it.

For minutes she keeps creeping straight forward. Then, suddenly, her hands hit something hard. She can feel it's wood, and with all the strength she has left in her arms, the young girl pounds her elbow against it. It takes a few punches, but then the rotten wood breaks.

Fresh air starts to brush along her cheeks, and Selina takes in a long deep breath before dragging herself from the tiny space. She finds herself at the other side of Wayne Manor garden. Quickly she scrambles back onto her feet and limps toward the large mansion in the distance.

It takes a while, but finally she reaches the house and pick-locks the patio doors so she can enter. Once inside, she starts screaming for the butler. "Alfred!" While screaming the butler's name, constantly, Selina limps across the room and through the doors. She can see the butler coming down the stairs, his gun aimed at her.

"Miss Kyle, what on earth are you doing here?!" Alfred bellows, quickly lowering the gun as he sees it's the cheeky street girl. Selina drags herself toward the butler, and gasps before she collapses into his arms; "Bruce, fell…down a well."

Alfred drops his gun on the floor and catches Selina in his arms, carefully carrying her back into the study where he places her onto the couch. Then he quickly calls to Jim's cell-phone, who luckily arrived at the GCPD after what happened at the warehouse. Alfred tells him to help searching for Bruce, and to bring a doctor as well. Selina was wounded, and maybe Bruce as well, so taking precautions was best.

While the butler waits for Jim to arrive, he prepares some first aid stuff and takes away the rag that Selina used to stop the bleeding. It was already partly removed because of all the creeping a crawling through the narrow and dirty spaces. Her wound was filled with dirt. Alfred did his best to clean most of it, but he couldn't really tell if the bullet was still in or not. For that, he had to wait for the doctor.

Finally the gate buzzer went off, and Alfred rushes at the front door to meet the car that was already halfway the driveway. Jim parks the car in front of the manor and jumps out. His girlfriend Lee steps out from the backseat of the car as Bullock comes from the passenger side.

They follow Alfred inside where they find Selina on the couch, slowly waking up. Her eyes fill with fear as she spots the two cops, who she abducted earlier the evening. She could tell the lackadaisical one was still angry. Though, she couldn't tell about Jim, but his voice spoke gently as he approached her.

"Selina, what happened?" Jim sits down at the end of the couch, near her feet. Quickly Selina starts explaining what happened earlier, and that Bruce fell down a well after an argument with her.

"I fell as well, but I could break my fall. Bruce couldn't, and now he's bleeding from the back of his head. I tried to wake him up, but he wasn't reacting. I found my way out, but we really have to get Bruce out. It's cold, and he will-

Selina drops her feet off the couch and wants to rush at the patio doors when Jim stops her in time before she could touch the door handle. Jim tells her to stay at the manor where Lee would take care of her leg. He, Alfred and Bullock would get Bruce out.

The young girl quickly explains where she crawled out. She tells it was at the other side of the garden, behind the pool house and near a rotten shack. Alfred knows the spot and they head out with shovels.

Selina and Lee stay behind, and as the young doctor cleans her wounded leg for a second time, and starts cleaning the tools she needs to get the bullet out, the young girl eyes her cautiously.

Meanwhile, the three men rush at the end of the garden where they find the rotten shack Selina mentioned. It didn't take long for them to find the hole as well, and the two cops start digging the hole big enough for them to fit.

Alfred, who was still recovering from the stab wound, searched the area around, shining his flashlight to the ground to find the well Selina mentioned. It took a while but he finally found it. The butler drops to his knees and shines the flashlight inside, noticing his young master lying at the bottom of the well. By the looks of it, he was still unconscious.

Once the hole was big enough, Jim climbs through it and Bullock follows closely. They take the turn Selina mentioned, and that's when they found Bruce. They look up, finding Alfred's face. They assure him they will get Bruce out.

Alfred quickly scrambles back up and runs back to the hole to wait for the two cops. Minutes later, Bullock comes through, followed by Jim and Bruce. The young boy was still unconscious, and the back of his head was bleeding terribly. They quickly rush back to the mansion to let Lee examine Bruce.

A few hours later they find themselves in the hospital, and the doctor tells them that Bruce Wayne is in a coma. For each and one of them, their world stops for a moment and have their own thoughts and emotions.

Selina leaves the hospital quietly and heads to her hideout, where she cries quietly and on her own as she feels guilty for going to the manor. If she wouldn't have done that, Bruce would still be okay.

It takes days before she finally finds enough courage to enter his hospital room for a visit. She wanted to do it sooner, but every time she reached the room, there was always a new reason why she shouldn't go through with it, like; it would be a silly thing to do, because what could she say? It was not like he could hear her, right? Or, either Jim or Alfred was sitting beside his bed, never leaving the room.

But finally, when she was close enough to the point to enter the room she saw her young friend hadn't any visitors. Alfred must have left for a coffee or something and Jim for a case, maybe?

Despite the idea that it would be stupid to talk to a boy that doesn't answer back, Selina stops beside the bed and says; "Hey, B, it's me, Selina." Like expected, the billionaire doesn't reply.

Selina looks at his face, and though she knows well enough that a coma is basically like sleeping, only the person isn't reacting on any outside stimulations, it still looks like he could wake up soon. The young girls sighs, fighting the tears back that are about to fall down her cheek.

The young girl looks at the door, listening if she can hear the familiar footsteps that belong to the boy's butler, but the only ones she hears are the ones belonging to the hospital staff. Again she looks back at her friend. His chest rises and falls softly. He has bandages around his head to cover the wound that was caused by the fall.

Selina takes one of the seats and sits down, looking at Bruce's arms that are lying alongside his body. They aren't moving, just like any other body part, except for his chest. The young girl can't stop her tears for much longer, and she cries with whisper voice; "I never really told you why my mom left."

Selina takes out her necklace, the one with her mom's picture in it. She opens it and stares at the face she remembers as her mom's. Again, she takes in a deep breath before she says; "She isn't a secret agent working for the government, but I guess you already knew that, right?"

Despite she knows Bruce won't answer, she still looks at his face for a reaction. "She left the house for her work, but she never arrived there. Nobody knows what happened to her, but I feel guilty ever since. Maybe she just decided to leave. Maybe she just didn't love me anymore. But from that moment, I knew I had to take care of myself, and let nobody in because they will break your heart, eventually."

Selina swallows as she looks at Bruce's face, eyeing it for any changes. There wasn't any. "But then I met you, and after all these years, I decided to ignore my head and let my guard down. Every time, B, I tried to pull it back up but I couldn't. Each time we met again, I let my guard down. Let you in."

The street girl wipes the tears from her eyes, sighing deeply as she takes another item from her pocket. It was small and silver. "Remember this? I showed this to you one day, and stole your first kiss right afterwards. To tell you a secret; it was my first kiss as well."

Selina smiles softly as she remembers the night in the study. The wind brushing her hair and cheeks as she climbed over the manor walls and snuck inside through the patio doors. Bruce was really happy to see her, and she was happy to see him.

Also, she was thankful he protected her against the assassin. Trying to distract the female and lying to her was the bravest thing someone ever did for her. A normal human would say; "Thanks," but she always did the most out of the ordinary. Instead, she kissed him, brief and quickly.

"I know you told me I could keep it, but I really want to give you something but don't know what… so I give you this back. And, when you wake up you can search for me and return it." Selina takes his hand into hers, and gently slips the small silver box between his fingers, clutching it.

The young girl wipes another few tears away before rising back to her feet, staring at the "sleeping" boy. All she wants to do right now was the same thing she did months ago when she visited him and his butler. But, this time she wasn't sure if she should. He looked so fragile, and hugging him might break him.

Instead, the street girl moves closely to his face and presses a gentle kiss on his hair, and whispers in his ear; "Bruce, please don't leave me. Please wake up." Then, Selina turns around and walks back to the door, not noticing Bruce's, slight trembling fingers.

A few days later, when Jim and Alfred are talking softly at their daily visit, Bruce's eyes start to flutter, and open up. He's searching for someone, but she isn't there. His eyes find the cop and his butler, both smiling and crying in relief.

Once the doctor told them Bruce would make a full recovery, and was out the room, the young boy tells his visitors he had a dream about a man dressed as a bat, fighting crime.

"Call me crazy, but it felt like I was looking at myself. It was like, that man was me." Bruce smiles softly, and the cop and the butler share a look and the same thought; _"Yeah right, Bruce."_

Once Bruce is back at his manor, Selina slips inside and finds her young friend behind his dad's old desk. Their eyes meet, and the young boy quickly rises to his feet, walking over to his female friend.

"They told me you were searching for me," Selina says, tilting her head to one side, looking at Bruce, playfully. Bruce nods, his face turning into a bigger smile that hers. "So, why did you wanted to see me?"

Bruce stands still in front of her, smiling as he takes a small, silver item from his pocket and shows it to her. "I heard you talking to me, and you said I could return it to you whenever I wanted."

Selina's eyes finds his again, her cheeks slowly turning red. He heard everything she said? How could that be possible? Before she could say anything, her lips meet something warm. It's was brief, but it was definitely there. When she opens her eyes, she meets a red faced Bruce, stuttering.

"I'm sorry-I-I

"It's fine, you crazy kid!" Selina smirks, and she leans in again, their lips meeting for another, longer kiss.

* * *

 **so, what did you guys think of it? I really like to hear your thoughts:D**


End file.
